暗黑重油罐
__NOEDITSECTION__ "暗黑重油的力量之大 ，使其無法被盛裝於普通形狀的聖水瓶中. 對於等同3倍聖水強度的暗黑重油, 我們需要建立一座正方體形的容器去儲存它" ---- ---- *'概要' **暗黑重油罐讓你可以儲存你獲得的暗黑重油。暗黑重油可用於獲得提昇英雄，也可用於訓練和昇級暗黑部隊 **The Dark Elixir Storage is a transparent, rectangular-shaped building. It is stated that this storage had to resemble a cube due to the Dark Elixir's power. **6％，5 ％，4％的存儲總黑水（取決於暗闇黑重油罐的等級)，（上限2000 ，2500，3000） ，可被攻擊者竊取。 ** Upgrading your Dark Elixir Storage to a higher level than you require for storage purposes can potentially save Dark Elixir in a raid. As an attacker receives an amount of Dark Elixir proportional to the percentage of damage each hit causes, the higher health of the upgraded building results in less Dark Elixir per hit. It also takes longer to destroy, giving you more time for your defenses to destroy the attacker before they can steal all the available Elixir **The Dark Elixir Storage building takes up a 3x3 space. **Dark Elixir Storages remain fully functional while being upgraded, like all other Storages. **Some people deliberately avoid getting the drill and just get the storage because it is much faster to raid for Dark Elixir than it is to collect it on your own. **If a player without a Dark Elixir storage raids Dark Elixir, the looted Dark Elixir will not be stored and will simply disappear. It will, however, give credit toward the Heroic Heist achievement. **Due to the low cap on Dark Elixir, it is sometimes difficult to tell if the Dark Elixir Storage is full; a level 6 Dark Elixir Storage with just under 40,000 Dark Elixir (almost enough to reach the 2,000 cap) is less than 20% full and therefore appears empty. **Dark Elixir is the most difficult resource to obtain, with the possible exception of Gems. **The Dark Elixir Storage is unlocked at Town Hall level 7, along with the Dark Elixir Drill. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Dark Elixir Storages undergo mostly minor visual changes as it is upgraded. The two significant changes occur at levels 3 and 5. ***When initially constructed, the Dark Elixir Storage consists of a transparent, slightly rounded cubical storage vessel situated on a four-legged wooden platform. There appears to be a small square opening at the top of the storage. ***At level 2, the Storage adds a brass frame to the top of the vessel and a metal spigot at the base. ***At level 3, the Storage grows substantially in size, and both the wooden platform and brass frame are replaced by versions made of steel. ***At level 4, the Storage gains dark gold legs and a bigger and slightly different tap. ***At level 5, the Storage receives spiked steel armor plating on each of the four corners of the base. ***At level 6, these armor plates become slightly wider with a pair of small golden spikes on each, and the steel frame atop the vessel turns golden as well. ---- *'Trivia ' **Although the description refers the Dark Elixir as "three times as powerful", in the game it is in fact 100 times as powerful. This is observed by two facts: for example, both 1,000,000 Elixir and 10,000 Dark Elixir can be bought with 600 gems; the loading costs of a level 1 X-Bow is 50,000 Elixir, while the level 1 Inferno Tower consumes 500 Dark Elixir. ** Upgrading your Dark Elixir Storage to a higher level than you require for storage purposes can potentially save Dark Elixir in a raid. As an attacker receives an amount of Dark Elixir proportional to the percentage of damage each hit causes, the higher health of the upgraded building results in less Dark Elixir per hit. It also takes longer to destroy, giving you more time for your defenses to destroy the attacker before they can steal all the available Elixir. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. en:Dark Elixir Storage